


The Proposal

by winchesters_united



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Fake Proposal, M/M, This is homestly just super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_united/pseuds/winchesters_united
Summary: Dean thinks it's a good idea to pull a fast one on his little brother to get some free food. Sam doesn't agree... Until he does.





	The Proposal

"Dude, you've gotta be freakin' kidding me," Sam hissed under his breath as he felt his cheeks heat up, doing his best to ignore the stares of the crowd that gathered around him and his brother.

  
"What, Sammy? Aren't you gonna say yes?" Dean hummed, giving Sam one of those shit-eating grins that he wore whenever he knew he was making Sam mad.

  
And this time, he was - Sam was so pissed he could see red speckling around the corners of his vision. He glared at Dean as he took a few deep breaths, swallowing down his anger mixed with embarrassment, and he gave Dean a slow nod before forcing a grin onto his face. It was the same grin he gave people he didn't like, part of the charm that was Sam, and he knew it was utterly believable to everyone except for Dean.

"Yeah," Sam sighed, voice cracking with what the crowd was sure to believe was raw emotion. But the only emotion Sam felt when he pulled his brother into a too-tight-to-be-comfortable hug was pure unaltered anger toward Dean.

  
After the clapping settled down, and after the gazes of their spectators finally turned away from the brothers Winchester, Sam let his glare toward Dean turn icy. "I can't believe you just did that."

  
Dean winked at his brother before smiling as the waitress handed them the bill.

  
"Your bill has been accounted for. Congratulations on the proposal." The waitress claimed, giving the two of them a wide smile before going to serve the next table.

  
Dean's grin only seemed to widen at the waitress's words, and he nodded as he stood up. "C'mon, Sammy. We got some celebrating to do."

  
Before Sam could protest, Dean had laced their fingers together and was pulling Sam out of his seat and into a kiss.

  
Sam stiffened beneath his brother, a grunt scratching the back of his throat is as he frowned. Sam barely had time to react before Dean was pulling away, a wider grin on his face as he waved to the clapping crowd. Sam forced a smile on his face and did his best to refrain himself from hitting his brother as he and Dean walked side-by-side outside and toward the Impala.

  
Once he was sure they were alone, Sam turned and hit Dean on the shoulder, smiling smugly when Dean's back hit the Impala with a quiet bang. "What the fuck Dean?" Sam growled as he reached up to run a hand through his hair. "What the actual fuck?"

  
"Our card ran out," Dean sighed as he shook his head and rubbed at his shoulder, making a face. "So, I mean, I improvised. And got us free food. Stop bitching. You're welcome."

  
"You kissed me," Sam hissed, frowning as he walked toward the passenger seat of the Impala.

  
"Yeah, big deal," Dean scoffed, shaking his head. "It wasn't an actual kiss. And if it were, man I can tell you that you really suck at it."

  
Sam rolled his eyes and got into the Impala when Dean did, handing his brother the silver ring back before looking out the window of the Impala.

 

* * *

 

It had been just under a week when Dean did it again, this time using their nonexistent cash flow as the excuse to embarrass Sam yet again.

  
They were in the middle of Denny's this time, nowhere near as nice as the place the brothers were at the last time Dean surprised his brother.

  
There were more people this time, scrutinizing Sam as Dean waited for a reply, and Sam forced another fake "of course!" out of his mouth as Dean pulled him in for another kiss.

  
This time, Sam wouldn't let Dean embarrass him like he did last time. Sam expected the kiss, and wanted nothing more than to embarrass Dean. So, instead of letting their dry lips slip past each other, Sam reached out quickly, fingers curling in the short hairs at the base of Dean's skull, pulling his brother's mouth closer.

  
A grunt of surprise came from Dean, who, surprisingly, didn't try pulling away, and then Dean's mouth was open. Sam took the short opportunity to shove his tongue in Dean's mouth, practically mauling Dean as his tongue swiped around Dean's mouth.

  
When they pulled away, they were both panting, lips starting to swell, and Sam looked at his brother with a challenge in his eyes. Dean had something hidden in his expression, something so unfamiliar to Sam that he just ignored it and turned to bow to the spectators, a wide smile on his face.

  
The car ride back to their motel room was completely silent, not even filled with the sound of Dean's mullet rock, and Sam couldn't help but feel like he won.

 

* * *

 

  
Another week passed before Dean was at it again, down on one knee in front of Sam as a way to avoid paying the bill. Sam rolled his eyes as he looked at the mock-hope that passed over his brother's face, and Sam grinned down at his brother and nodded. "Yeah, I'll marry you, Dean."

  
Dean stood up slowly before giving Sam a hesitant smile, one that was stunningly real, then Dean brought their lips together.

  
This time, it was Sam that was surprised again as Dean kissed back, seeming to put his entire heart into it. The kiss was slow, steady, and Dean's hands slid underneath the hem of Sam's shirt as he pulled his brother flush against his body.  
When Dean pulled away, they pressed foreheads together, sharing shaky breaths as their eyes fluttered shut.

  
Sam wasn't sure if it was his own heartbeat that was racing, or if it was Dean's, but Sam took a moment to catch his breath before pulling away. He ignored the claps and whoops as he laced his fingers with his brother, biting the inside of his cheek as he gave Dean's hand a light squeeze.

 

* * *

  
The fourth time it happened, they were in the middle of Idaho, at some shitty diner that charged way too much for the quality of the food. Dean didn't feel like paying, and honestly, neither did Sam. Sam could barely make it through the bowl of limp lettuce that they called a "salad," and Dean only took a bite of his burger before pushing it away.

  
Dean's smile was a bit more genuine when he dropped down on one knee, and so was Sam's. The kiss was just as passion-filled as the last one, but less rushed, and Sam sighed into the kiss as he let out a quiet whimper.

  
Everyone was staring now, and Sam reached to swat at Dean's ass, winking at his brother as he slid the silver ring on his finger.

  
He kept it on throughout the entirety of the drive to the next motel, and throughout the aggressive car sex they had while parked outside of their room.

And he kept it on for the next three months until they needed to fake propose again. But this time... maybe it wasn't so fake.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is super original, I know haha
> 
> I wrote this as sort of a fluffy thing for my friend, and I decided to finally post it so that others could read it too. Let me know what you think! 


End file.
